


Gifts

by Severiner



Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Blood exchange as part of claiming, Bondage, Claiming, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Vampires, Vampiric feeding, blinding, courting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Vampire Optimus starts receiving gifts from his 'mate-to-be' it is only the beginning of what will prove to completely overturn his un-dead life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

Optimus was afraid. There was a vampire hunter about, not the mortals who were either foolish or brave enough to attempt to hunt his kin. No this one was another vampire, an old one perhaps ancient, ‘cleansing’ his territory.

Optimus however could not just leave, he had spent vorn staking out and claiming his small territory. He could not afford to relocate like so many others were doing. They were either older or more vicious than Optimus, not that he could not fight, he could and quite well, it was just that he did not enjoy unnecessary energon shed.

He froze as a scent reached him, another vampire was close to or in his territory, he had to go and defend his claim lest the other try to take it from him. He stalked through the streets to the edge of his area only to find the stranger had already gone. On the ground, clearly in his territory was a box.

Carefully approaching he scented the air, growling to himself as he realised that the other had quite successfully covered his scent. Tentatively he circled the box, slowly drawing closer until he could just touch it; he did so, snatching back his arm instantly. Nothing happened and his scanners indicated nothing amiss whatsoever.

Satisfied that it would not explode he picked it up taking the ‘gift’ to the flat top of a nearby building. There he ran a few more scans before and while opening it. Inside lay two daggers designed to latch onto and transform into his wrists coming out over the back of his hands. He repeated his scans to the same results, still not satisfied he was about to attach them to a small datapad he had when he noticed that the box had a false bottom.

Finding the latch he carefully opened the hidden compartment. Inside was a datapad. He turned it on and up came a short message.

 

‘I hope you like my gift and find this message before you attach them. In the other file is the code to deactivate the virus in the blades. A precaution I hope you can understand.

Sincerely  
Your mate-to-be.’

 

Optimus was stunned; he knew that vampires only had one mate but that his would seek him out so soon after he had been turned (only a decavorn) was almost unheard of. Yet no one would lie or make a joke of such a serious matter. He quickly found the other file and attached both blades to the datapad. A red light appeared next to two options, deactivate virus or leave. He chose to deactivate the virus and after a few moments the light turned green.

He detached the blades, deactivated and subspaced the datapad before attaching the blades to his wrists. They linked in with his systems seamlessly, folding and rearranging themselves to sit around his wrists without hindering his range of movement. Sending the command to activate them, the blades came level with his fingers when stretched out.

Smiling to himself he deactivated them and gathered up the box ready to head back to his nest as Hadden’s first rays began to lighten the world.

Over the next groon he continued to receive gifts from his ‘mate-to-be’. Useful little mods or tools and more weapons. Each time they came with a datapad with another short message and code for a virus imbedded in the gift. The elder vampire also continued to hunt the young ones but strangely enough left Optimus alone.

Optimus tried to catch the gift giver in the act, but was never quick enough or they moved to another location in his territory. Once, with a face mask mod, one of his ‘neighbours’ tried stealing it. Unfortunately for them they did not find the datapad and Optimus found them nearby unconscious with the mod only partially attached. He removed the mod got rid of the virus in it and left the vampire, it was his own fault for trying to take what was not his.

The gifts also saw some use when some of the vampires from the territories surrounding his were taken and he fought to expand his area. By the end of the groon his territory was about 5-6 times larger than it was originally and some small areas were still under contention.

The Elder stopped when about 85% of the young vampires had been removed from his territory, and Optimus allowed himself to relax marginally. The gifts however kept coming. Optimus started considering who the other might be. He knew 30 other young vampires and another 5 older ones, and then there was the mysterious elder. He was sure there were some others in the elder’s territory but they were the ones who had been close.

He could instantly rule out the other young ones, it took time to be able to collect items such as these and none of the young ones could have managed that unless they had raided an older ones nest. Unlikely at the best of times though that could explain the culling but then he would have expected the gift giving to be cut off or the older one to come after him for them. No defiantly not a young one.

He knew that two of the older ones were mated, so that left the other three. He had been introduced to another two so he could rule them out too as he would have felt something. The last one he knew little of except that he lived nearly on the other side of the Elder’s territory. He was unlikely to come in his direction.

Unless he had missed someone or a wanderer had came in that he did not know of that only left the Elder himself. It was a possibility and could both explain the culling of other young ones and why he was left alone. He had no idea how he felt about that possibility, other than confused.

There was also the security measure to think of, and the quality of the items, they looked almost as if they had been made for him. That was quite possible for an Elder, as they would have connections with the mortals in their territory.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a presence nearby, another vampire. His spark did an odd flip in its casing and he dodged to his left, no one there... He did not move quickly enough the next time and large heavy arms pinned his own to his sides and his back to a large warm frame. His spark leapt and he finally realised. “You were the one who left the gifts for me.” He whispered.

“Indeed, my mate-to-be.” A deep smooth voice purred into one audio receptor before derma and denta nibbled on it.

Optimus had absolutely no idea what to do. “May I now know who you are?” He asked, fighting back a purr of his own at the delicious sensations coming from his audio finial.

“Hmm, my designation is Megatron.” The other rumbled softly as the cleaver mouth moved lower down his helm and to his neck.

Optimus stiffened. “That is not quite what I meant, but mine is Optimus.” He hissed, whether in agitation or pleasure he did not know. 

The other chuckled, “Not yet, lovely one, but soon.” Optimus felt one heavy arm move and something was pinched in his neck, then he knew no more as blackness overtook him.

When Optimus woke he quickly found that he was blindfolded and bound. In short he was completely at the mercy of his captor.

“Ah finally, I was wondering when you would wake, Optimus.” The same voice from before crooned.

“Release me.” Optimus hissed, thrashing in his bounds, he even attempted to cut them but the ropes were positioned such that he could get no leverage with the wrist blades.

“No I don’t think I will. You look so lovely tied up like that, bound and at my mercy.” The purr was closer this time and Optimus felt a shiver of anticipation and fear run down his spinal array.

Skilled fingers forced the facemask to retract and his dermas were taken in a possessive but strangely gentle kiss. He tried biting at the others mouth, but that only earned him a low growl and harsh bite in return.

A large frame forced him back against the soft and relenting surface he lay on. “You are mine. And you will stay bound here until you understand and accept that.” His captor hissed nipping down to his throat while one large hand settled on his helm forcing it back to give the larger mech better access.

“So young.” The deep voice crooned and Optimus could feel the vibrations against the cables in his neck. Something smooth and slick ran across the wires and cables until it reached a large but relatively minor energon line.

“No.” Optimus gasped as sharp fangs plunged into the line. His shout and renewed struggles only earning him a growl as the other drank deep almost draining him.

He whimpered as his sparked flickered slightly unable to find enough energy. Something wet and sticky splashed against his lips and instinctively his glossa darted out. He moaned at the rich taste of the powerful energon, once his lips were clean he mewled for more.

A large hand pressed against his chest plates and he knew what the other wanted. Surrendering he revealed his spark and he was rewarded with more energon dripping down onto his mouth. He lapped it up greedily, not even pausing when he felt the strong spark of his intended revealed somewhere above him.

No more was given just yet and he felt the large frame shift, pushing his legs apart so the other could settle between them. Optimus did not resist the kiss and was rewarded with energon flowed into his open mouth. He swallowed and let his mate explore, his spark reaching out for the one held just out of reach.

“Mine.” The other growled into the kiss as his crushed his spark down into Optimus’s. He arched screaming into the others mouth as an ancient presence filled and consumed him. Now he knew who the other was, he was one of the original children of Unicron, one who had never known life as a mortal.

When he woke next he felt relaxed and deeply sated though still hungry. He mewled hungrily, nuzzling in against the large warm frame of his mate. He opened his optics as Megatron chuckled, looking up into ruby optics. He felt possessive affection through the new bond and Megatron spoke, “Yes my little mate, it is time for you to feed.”

Large hands gently guided him until he could reach the strong neck and Optimus bit down drinking from his mate knowing that the other would look after him.


End file.
